myriad_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Jean
Ruby Jean Nightwatcher is the most powerful Lady of Order, able to use Natural Order, Relative Order, and Harmonic Order. The only other Lady of Order to be able to do this is Rovnováha. She is the sister of Soren Nightwatcher, who has a similar level of power. She received enormous power boosts because of (1) the feedback loop caused by a war between the other Ladies of Order within her mind, and (2) achieving Harmonisation with Soren. She has a bubbly character and is deeply empathic. She has a deep desire to protect The Group at all costs. She is employed by the Encyclopedia of Existence to explore other universes and compile information about them. She runs a blog, "Everything With a Side of Fries", in which she describes her exploits and describes whatever interesting things she happens to have learned about recently. It is widely read among aware Existence. Abilities Compulsion: This is one of the first abilities she discovered. Anyone with significantly weaker mental will than her--that is, most Tier Three beings--will obey her if they hear her speak. She uses this power only as a last resort, and it doesn't work on most people the group fights. Mental Manipulation: Ruby is a skilled mental manipulator, a master of the Mindscape. She can go through hers and others' minds to discover and fix problems or change things. Invulnerability: One of the first manifestations of her Order abilities was that any force delivered to her body is completely nullified. It is impossible to harm her using physical attacks, like with swords, blows, fire, or energy. This does not, however, exempt her from electrical attacks and those which disrupt the inside of her body. * It is possible for her to spread this invulnerability to others for a limited time or to limited effect. Natural Order: This is the most basic and arguably least useful form of Order. It forces things to return to their natural state. This can nullify movement and energy. Relative Order: This is a much more powerful form of Order that fewer Ladies of Order have been able to use easily. It allows the user to define what the natural state of an object is and revert the object to that state. She can use this to, for example, put a broken planet back together, or keep the blood inside of a being flowing normally even if their blood vessels are broken. * Healing: Relative Order comes with advanced healing spells which, while usually inflicting considerable pain, heal very neatly. She can keep a body working while she fixes its organs or heal scarring, for example. Harmonic Order: This is the ultimate form of Order, usable only by Ruby and Nova. It rests on the idea of finding order in chaos and deals with patterns. Using Harmonic Order, she can quickly detect and change all sorts of patterns or force things to conform to patterns. This also comes with attacks based on patterns--for example, "Fracture", which creates a lattice of cracks inside of a substance, or "Resonate", which attunes something to its resonant frequency. Harmonisation: This change in form occurs when Soren and Ruby link themselves together, using each other to boost their own Harmonic abilities. It allows for strong combo attacks and lets Ruby use Harmonic Order in a more complicated manner, because he is more attuned to chaos in this form. Swordfighting: Ruby wields swords with exceptional competence. Category:Group Members